


Close Call

by Verdigirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Despair Demons (Dragon Age), Drama, Drama & Romance, Elfroot (Dragon Age), F/M, Hinterlands (Dragon Age), Love Confessions, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdigirl/pseuds/Verdigirl
Summary: The Inquisitor has gone elfroot hunting... again. Except this time she's gone off by herself, and Solas can't help but worry. It's approaching dusk, and there are bears in those woods. Little does he know that there's something far more sinister lurking in the trees.Submitted as part of the Beyond the Veil Server's Artober event, for the prompt: 'Elfroot.'
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Verdi: I'll write a cute, fluffy entry for 'elfroot,' where Solas and Lavellan pick elfroot together. It'll be so adorable. Let's go to the Hinterlands in-game for inspiration!  
> Two hours later... after falling down cliffs, being eaten by bears, and getting lost looking for elfroot and rams: this story happens
> 
> This story features my poor Inquisitor, Aranehn, who had to put up with my terrible map skills while researching for the story. Sorry, Ara! I still love youuu :) Written for the BTV server's Artober event, for the prompt 'elfroot.' 500 word maximum.

“Where’s the Inquisitor?” Solas kept his voice as casual as possible, so as to not alert the others as to how worried he was. Aranehn wasn’t anywhere to be seen, and it would soon be dark.

Blackwall scoffed from his seat by the fire, buffing polish onto his breastplate. “Where else? Picking elfroot for the gardens. _Again._ ” He grumbled under his breath. “ _Told_ her not to go near those woods, what with all the bears—”

“Bears?” Solas’s voice pitched at that, so much so that even the uncouth Blackwall stopped and stared at him. “You let her leave camp _alone?_ In the _Hinterlands?_ With _bears?_ _Are you mad?_ ” 

Blackwall protested. “She’s a hunter, insisted she’d fine alone. I—” 

Solas threw his usual cautiousness to the wind and ran after her, heart in his throat. 

‘ _You should be taking precautions,_ ’ the voice in his head reminded him. ‘ _Have health potions with you. At least tell someone at camp where you’re going—_ ’

His beloved Aranehn was in danger, there wasn’t _time_ for that.

Solas crashed through the underbrush. “Aranehn?” he shouted, eyes wildly searching for her. “Aranehn.” Cold dread settled in his chest when there was no response. “Ara—”

A blood-curdling scream cut him off, and Solas broke into a run. The sun sank below the trees; it was so dark, he could barely see. Briars snatched his clothes, roots tripped him. Bloodied, breathless. His heart hammered in his ears. Something broke inside him as he sped through the trees, plummeting him into a realization. Aranehn wasn’t just a companion; despite everything, he cared for her. The only thing worse than seeing her harmed would be facing a future without her—

“She’s gone,” a voice hissed. Solas whipped his head around. There was no one.

“You’re too late, Wolf. You always are.”

He gripped his staff. “Show yourself,” he cried. A shadow darker than the rest of the shadows darted between the trees.

“You’ll endure, you always will. Alone forever.” A horrible shriek sounded behind him. Solas exclaimed in surprise; a hooded figure in tattered black slashed at him. It had no face, only row upon row of yellowing teeth.

Solas parried the despair demon’s attack, weaving a fire spell. A gout of flames engulfed it; he pinned the demon to a nearby pine with his staff-blade; the demon disintegrated with a howl.

He staggered towards a clearing; frost clung to branches and trunks. Spikes of ice bristled from the ground, bloody.

“Solas?”

He’d never heard a more beautiful sound. He rushed to her side. “Aranehn,” he choked on the lump in his throat. An ice spike had impaled her, but removing it here could be fatal. He gathered her things and carried her to camp.

“You came for me,” she whispered, leaning against his chest.

He pushed the hair from her face, blinking hard. “I’ll always come for you, love.”

Her smile was simultaneously tired and joyous. “‘Love?’”

“‘Love.’” He held her tightly as he walked. “Forever.”


End file.
